


Holding On Forever

by FlightoftheFantasies



Series: Barnes Family Saga [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Bucky, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, New Baby, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: Bucky and his wife welcomes the birth of their first daughter.





	Holding On Forever

Tony had sent out a message to the entire team and their family that he and Pepper would be hosting a “Family Dinner” and that everyone must attend. It took a great deal of convincing but Kira finally managed to convince Bucky to go. It had been a while since she last seen everyone on the team, mainly because Bucky had really restricted his involvement with the Avengers. So Kira missed seeing everyone and really wanted to make the dinner.

“But Sweetheart, you are due any day now. What if something happens while we are at the dinner?” is the argument that Bucky tried to use to get out of going.

Kira simply just rolls her eyes at him, “Then I am sure that there will be someone there who is able to get me to the hospital. Bucky, we are going to Tony and Pepper’s house, not the Amazon. It will be fine, and I am still three weeks away from my due date. The doctor just said it is a possibility the the baby comes earlier. Now suck it up buttercup and go get dressed, we have to leave in an hour. Grant, let’s go get ready to see you Aunt and Uncles!”

“YAY!!!” Grant’s voice echoes throughout the house as they hear him running towards his room.

Kira turns to her husband, “See, your son is excited to go and you would not want to disappoint him would you?”

She smirks knowing that she got and walks away to help her son, “You play dirty! Using my son against me!”

“Whatever works my dear husband!” she laughs hearing him grumble.

An hour later they were ready and out the door. Grant was practically vibrating in excitement and it helps in putting a smile on Bucky’s face; happy in seeing his son so thrilled to be going to this “family dinner.” 

“Hey! You made it!” Pepper practically squeals when she sees the small family, “And look at you! Oh my God you are glowing!”

Pepper wraps Kira in a tight embrace and then bends down to pick up Grant,

“Hello Mister Grant. Have you been a good boy for Mommy and Daddy?”

Grant grins, nodding his head, “uhuh! I always a good boy. Daddy the one to drive Mommy up the wall. She says he worse than a three year old.”

The two women laugh at the little boy while Bucky just groans. They follow Pepper to the dining room where it seems they are the last to arrive.

“Hey look who finally decided to show up!” Tony exclaims upon seeing Kira and Bucky enter with Pepper.

“Yeah,” Kira answers, giving Tony a kiss on the cheek, “someone did not want.to get up and get dressed.”

Tony gives Grant a mocking scolding look, “Mister, are you giving Mommy a hard time?”

“Nope! Dat would be Daddy!” 

“Really? Is this tattle on Daddy day?” Bucky sighs.

“Done a lot to get tattled on huh Frosty?” Sam teases from his seat.

“Bite me bird brain.”

“Children…” Kira and Laura worn at the same time, grinning. 

After they said their hellos and got settled in the only empty seats, Tony calls for the first course to be served. Everyone falls into an easy conversation. Either talking to those next to or across from them, or even yelling to the other end of the table. Jokes and laughter, friendly ribbing, storytelling, everyone has something to add. And all are having a great time, even Bucky who had been reluctant to come in the first place.

Once everyone is done eating, they all move into Tony and Pepper’s entertainment room. The guys move to play darts or pool, taking bets for the winners and losers. The women gathered around to continue chatting. Sometimes one would go to join in on the games or one of the men would join the conversations. There is even something to occupy the children so they were not getting bored.

At some point Kira has to get up and go to the bathroom, bring Grant with her since they were still working on potty training.

Heading back to the entertainment room, Kira lets out a loud gasp and grabs her stomach.

“Mommy?” Grant asks wearily.

“It’s okay baby. We just need to get back to Daddy real quick.”

Grant takes off running, hollering for his Daddy the whole way. 

“What? What is it buddy?” Bucky is up, rushing to his son.

“Mommy…” is all he can say before Kira is walking back into the room.

“Kira? What’s wrong sweetheart?” 

“Hey Tony. I’m sorry, but I promise to pay for the cleaning bill.” Kira mutters walking back into the living room, a wince of a smile on her face.

“Huh?” Tony just cocks his head to the side, unsure of what she means.”

“Um, yeah. My water kind of broke in the middle of the hall, on the carpet.” 

Everyone freezes, staring at Kira with wide eyes, mouths gaping. 

She looks around, waiting for someone to say or do something,

“Hello? I just said my water just broke, meaning I am going into labor. Anyone want to help a pregnant lady out? No? Okay then.”

She turns to walk out. Laura is the first to break from her stupor, “Alright people, time to get moving! We have a baby on the way! Bucky, you need to get Kira to the hospital; Clint and I will take Grant with us. Bucky… Bucky!”

Bucky jerks from his daze, his eyes going wide and he quickly begins running around like a chicken with his head cut off, mumbling to himself. He gathers up of the stuff that they had brought along with them and takes off to the car. Kira stands there expecting him to come back and help her to the car, only to hear the tires squeal as her husband speeds out of the driveway.

“Mommy? Does Daddy know he left without you?” Grant asks Kira, looking up at her with his big blue eyes.

Kira gives a small laugh, wincing when a contraction hits, “Well, he did forget me when you were born, so probably no. But this is why we keep Uncle Steve and Auntie Nat around. They are going to take me to the hospital and you are going to stay with Auntie Laura and Uncle Clint.”

“Hey! Why can’t he stay with me?” Tony shouts from the side, offended he was not considered a babysitter.

“Laura called dibs first. Sorry Tony, maybe next time. OW!”

“Okay, enough chit chat!” Natasha says, clapping her hands and moving to stand on one side of Kira, “Let’s get going, we have a baby to deliver. How long have you been feeling uncomfortable?”

“On and off today. I thought they were just Braxton Hicks again.” Kira answers. 

Clint walks over to pick up Grant, “Come on big guy! Give Mommy kisses. Next time you see her you will be meeting your baby sister.”

“Uncle Clint, where do babies come from? How is sissy going to get out of Mommy’s belly? Why did they put her in there? And how?”

Kira laughs, hearing her son’s questions and then seeing the mortified look on Clint’s face as Steve and Natasha help her to the car. Steve sits in the back with Kira while Natasha drives. Having already gone through this once, Kira is just a tad calmer than before, but that is mostly because the contractions are still far apart. 

“So, how long before Buck realizes he forgot you this time?” Steve asks with a grin.

“I don’t know,” Kira responds, “We are really going to have to have a talk with him if there are going to be any more kids in the future. I am not giving birth at home because he ran out without making sure I was in the car. At least we already had the to-go bag packed in the car in advanced this time.” 

With Natasha behind the wheel, the trio gets to the hospital in record time. There they find Bucky already there, going crazy trying to find Kira.

“There you are! Where were you? Why were you not in the car?!” Bucky yells when he sees her.

Kira rolls her eye, “Oh you know, I just thought that going into labor and that rush to get to the hospital is so much fun, I thought that I would just twitch my nose and pop back to Tony’s so I can do this all over again.”

“You can do that?” Bucky blinks in confusion.

“No Bucky! I can’t! You left me at Tony’s, you big dummy! We are going to have a long talk after this. Now shut up and get me in there so I can push this child out of me and we can finally meet our baby girl!” 

Bucky shakes out of his daze and panic, taking Kira from Steve and helping her into the hospital. They get her a wheelchair to make it easier to get her up to the room, thankfully Tony had called ahead and they were prepared for her.

The hours pass by slowly, and it feels like Kira will never be at the point where she is dilated enough to push. They have her up and walking around to try and help labor along. With every contraction, she is squeezing Bucky’s hand, cursing him a blue streak and the pain just seemed to get worse with each passing moment,

“Bucky! I swear if you tell me to breathe one more time, I am going to shove your head into the damn wall!” Kira barks out.

At that moment a nurse walks in and fights back a chuckle, “Mrs. Barnes, I would ask if you are alright, but I am just going to assume the answer is going to be no. Would you like the epidural? I know you were trying for natural but…”

“Yes! Please…” Kira whimpers from the pain.

“But sweetheart,” Bucky coos, caressing her hair, “I thought you were adamant about going for natural this time.”

Kira glares at him, gritting her teeth, “Bucky, I love you, but I am the one push a baby out of my vagina. When you are the one having a baby, then you can be the one to go for a natural birth. Until then, shut up.”

Bucky clams up immediately, slightly scared of his wife in the moment. 

Once the epidural is administered, Kira is able to relax and to her it seems that within no time the doctor, nurse and Bucky and talking her through pushing. Before they knew it, in the early of the morning, the room is filled with the sounds of crying; baby crying, mommy crying, and even daddy is as he cuts the umbilical cord. 

Kira holds her daughter against her bare chest for a while, cooing over her and calming her cries, before the nurses have to take her to get cleaned and they take her measurements. 

“You did wonderful sweetheart. I love you so much.” Bucky beams, kissing her head.

“I love you too.”

Kira forces herself to remain awake until their daughter is brought back to them and she is holding her once more. Bucky uses this time to go call everyone and let them know that Charlotte Rose Barnes has been born at 5 lbs 12 oz with a healthy set of lungs. He walks back into the room and sees Kira smiling down at the sleeping baby. He just stands there watching the beautiful sight of mother and daughter, and he can feel the tears well up in his eyes once more. 

“Bucky, would you like to hold your daughter?” Kira asks softly once she realizes her husband in back in the room.

With tears rolling down his cheeks, he nods, “Of course.” 

He takes his daughter into his arms and gently sits on the bed next to Kira, “She is beautiful.”

“Our Charlotte Rose. I love you Bucky.”

Place a kiss on her head, “ I love you too. Even if your did threaten to ram my head through a wall. Better than threatening to stab me in the eye and push me out the window. Call it even for me forgetting you, twice now, when you have gone into labor.”

“Even…”

“Mommy? Daddy?” Grant’s small voice comes from the door.

They look up to see Steve there with their son, “Hey, is it alright if we come in? Clint called me and said Grant was a ball of nerves and energy wanting to come see his baby sister. Apparently he did not sleep too well last night.”

Bucky smiles, “Come here buddy, come meet your baby sister.” 

Steve sets Grant and the bed and back out, saying he will be back later.

Grant crawls up to kneel in front of his Daddy and peeps into the bundle of pink blankets, “Dat’s my baby sissy.”

“This is Charlotte Rose. Can you say hi?”

Still staring with wide eyes, Grant softly runs his finger down the baby’s face, “Hi sissy, I your big bruder. I gonna take good care of you and protect you from the big meanies. Kay?” 

The parents laugh at their little boy, kissing him and telling him what a great big brother he will be. But soon exhaustion sets and Kira is no longer able to keep her eyes open. Kira and Grant curl up on the bed, going right to sleep. Bucky moves over to a provided rocking chair still holding Charlotte. 

Looking down at his daughter, his mind starts to go back to everything he has been through, all the up and down that has brought him here to this moment. No matter how bad and horrible things might have gotten, there is nothing he would ever change if it means there is a chance he would not be sitting where he is now with his wife and two beautiful children. This is what he has always wanted and now that he has it,

“I am never letting go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos letting me know what you think!


End file.
